The Doctor at Hogwarts
by Scarlet Willow
Summary: The Doctor ends up at Hogwarts and an old enemy reappears, but in a different way. I'm really bad at summaries. My first fic. Please read and review. Hope this persuaded you to read it. :)
1. The Arrival

The TARDIS was jolting about, making the Doctor get thrown around the control room. He was laughing, and holding onto the bars on the sides. Suddenly, with a massive hit, the TARDIS stopped but threw the Doctor on the floor with a loud thud. The Doctor laid on the floor for a moment, getting his breath back.

"That was awesome!" he yelled. He got up and pulled the screen down and fixed his hair, looking at his reflection. He clicked his tongue and clicked his fingers, pointing to the screen. "Looking killer today, Doctor." He said to himself.

He ran over to the door and opened it. His smile disappeared immediately and stared at what was in front of him: Hogwarts Castle.

He walked out and closed the door behind him and walked towards the large castle. The TARDIS was parked next to a big lake. Bubbles erupted from it which alarmed the Doctor. He fixed his bow tie and walked on. He checked his watch-only ten in the morning. As he walked, he saw owls flying from a tall tower, carrying things.

By the time he reached a courtyard, he was worn out. The Doctor sat on a bench and rested for a bit and looked around the place. It was fascinating. The sky was grey, but it didn't look like it was going to rain, even though it was very cold. The Doctor stood up and strolled over to the two big doors. He pushed and pushed, but he couldn't open it. He tried the door next to it and opened it. He realised the first door was locked for some reason. He walked into what looked like an entrance hall. To his right was a staircase…which moved. In front of him was another large door. He looked back and forth between them but he was tempted to try out the moving staircase. He ran, smiling to the stairs and walked up it. When he reached the first moving staircase, he put his foot on it but it moved away. The Doctor was now doing the splits. With all his might, he pulled himself up, holding onto the sides, onto the staircase.

He looked around, unaware as to what to do. He saw a door and ran to it. He opened the door and walked into a corridor. He walked on, looking around. He saw another staircase (but this wasn't moving) and walked up it. At the end of the twirling staircase, there was a door. Curious, he opened it and walked in.

"Excuse me? Who might you be?" a woman's voice said.

The Doctor pointed to himself questioningly, and looked behind him then back at the woman. "Me?" he asked, confused.

The room was filled with teenagers, all dressed in black robes. The woman seemed to be a teacher. She was old and was wearing a tall black hat.

"Yes." She replied.

"I-I'm the Doctor." He said, fixing his bow tie.

"What is your purpose here, exactly…the Doctor?" she asked.

"No, not 'the doctor'…just 'Doctor'." The Doctor corrected. "I just stumbled upon here. Where am I? Could you tell me, please?"

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Transfiguration professor. My name is Minerva McGonagall, but call me professor." McGonagall said.

"Ok…professor." The Doctor smiled. "Anything I could do?"

McGonagall looked around the classroom and saw an empty seat. "You can sit next to Mr Longbottom there." She pointed at a plump-looking boy sitting on his own.

The Doctor sat next to the boy, smiling at him. McGonagall resumes talking.

"Hi." The boy whispered to the Doctor. "I'm Neville Longbottom. What was your name?"

"Doctor." The Doctor replied. "So…what are you doing?"

"We're learning how to turn a goblet into a bird. We're making notes. Do you want some parchment and quill?" Neville said to the Doctor.

"Yes, please." The Doctor nodded. Neville gave him some parchment and a quill, then placed the ink pot between them, in the middle.

The Doctor made notes the lesson, hurting his wrist as he wrote.

"Who would like to be my assistant?" McGonagall asked. The Doctor put his hand up immediately. McGonagall sighed. "Fine. Doctor, come up here to the front."

The Doctor ran up to the front of the class, ecstatic. McGonagall told him to hold the goblet in his hands, facing her. He did so. She waved her wand at the goblet, which turned into an owl. Though most of the class gasped and said "Wow!", the Doctor did something completely different.

"AAAAAGHHH!" he screamed. He'd never held a bird before and he was quite freaked out about the situation.

The bell ran and he threw the bird in the air and ran out of the classroom.

"NEVER IN A MILLION BILLION YEARS!" He yelled as he pushed past students in the corridors.

Students stared at him as if he was completely weird. He ended up outside in a courtyard and saw about fifteen students there. He ran up to a boy who was about thirteen. "Where are the toilets?!" The Doctor demanded.

The boy told him the way and started laughing when he ran away, trying not to touch anything. The Doctor's first day wasn't going very well.


	2. The Restricted Section

The Doctor was in the toilets, washing his hands ferociously, mumbling to himself.

"Holding a bird…what kind of a bloody school is this?!" he said, feeling annoyed.

He walked out of the toilets, and saw students walking around, going places and talking to each other. He looked left and right, wondering where to go. He saw three teenagers, two boys and one girl, walking out to the courtyard. He decided to follow them and pushed past students. He was just about to walk out when McGonagall appeared out of nowhere.

"Doctor, you are needed at the headmaster's office." She told him.

"Aww…" the Doctor said, sounding disappointed. "Who's the headmaster and where's his office?"

"His name is Albus Dumbledore, and his office is just over there." She pointed to his left. He nodded and walked with her to a statue of a gargoyle in a doorway where a door was supposed to be.

"Acid pops." McGonagall said.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." The Doctor said, smiling at her. She shook her head at him and his smile disappeared.

The gargoyle moved to the side and a staircase appeared. McGonagall walked up it, The Doctor followed her. When they reached a door, she knocked on it and a man's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in." he said.

McGonagall and the Doctor walked in. A man wearing blue robes and a blue hat was standing in front of his massive window, behind his cluttered desk, which had many pieces of parchment and quill and ink bottles. He turned. He had a long white beard. He smiled at the Doctor.

"You must be the Doctor." He said.

"Yes. You must be…Dumblefore?" The Doctor said, uncertain.

"Dumbledore, yes." Dumbledore said. "Now, I have called you here to my office because I want to know why you are at our school. You cannot Apparate and Disapparate in the grounds, so how did you arrive here?" he asked.

They stared at the Doctor. "Well…" he said. "I'd just had a lovely meal at a restaurant in London, and I went into my TARDIS-Time and Relative Dimensions In Space-and I pulled the lever and I ended up here." He explained.

McGonagall and Dumbledore stared at him with utter disbelief.

"You're a Time Lord?" Dumbledore said.

How did he know? The Doctor thought. "Yes…how do you know?"

"It's been mentioned in several books written by witches and wizards that there was once a time where there was a planet, filled with people who could go to different dimensions, different planets and travel through time. But they were all killed in a Time War…they all died." Dumbledore explained.

"Then how can he be here?" McGonagall said.

The Doctor answered the question. "I escaped. I borrowed-but forgot to return-the TARDIS. I've had many companions. I've been on countless adventures and I have countless enemies...who are jealous of me."

"Why are you called the Doctor? Doctor who?" McGonagall asked.

"It's a name I chose. I can't tell you my name…because…because…" he silenced. "How do you know so much about Time Lords? How do witches and wizards know us?!" he said, sounding astonished.

"We don't know. The authors are all dead." Dumbledore replied. "If you'd like to read them, we have many books based on Time Lords in the library. But they're in the restricted section. You'll need a teacher's permission."

"What about yours?" The Doctor said.

"Just tell the librarian Dumbledore said you could go without a slip, and that you're a visitor in the school." Dumbledore said.

"Ok." The Doctor said.

Two hours later (when he found the library) he walked up to the librarian who was sweeping the floors, because there were sweet wrappers all over.

"Hello? Librarian?" The Doctor said.

"Yes?" the librarian, Madam Pince said, looking up at him.

"I need to go to the restricted section, but Dumbledore told me I could go without a permission slip." He said. "Oh, and I'm a visitor to the school. Mr Doctor."

"Fine." Madam Pince said, back to sweeping the floor.

The Doctor walked to an aisle, which was labelled 'RESTRICTED SECTION!" with a skull and cross bones drawn next to it with chalk. Underneath the drawing which the Doctor was quite impressed by, were two initials-G.W. and F.W.

He walked into it and searched for any books which might have something to do with Time Lords. He only found two- _'T__he Time War' by Melody Pond_(The Doctor smiled) and _'Gallifrey: What is it?' by Homer Addel. _

He took them out and sat at a table, starting to read. He first read 'The Time War'.

'_Chapter one-How It Started_

_Gallifrey-a small but magnificent planet in deeper space. Not many people know about this beautiful planet, but those who do don't really appreiciate it much. They just think it's a normal planet with nothing interesting happening. But the truth is that Gallifrey is very interesting. Especially the Time War. _

The Doctor read the whole book in almost an hour, just before some students came into the library. As they came in, the Doctor put the books back on the shelf.

He was walking, almost at the doors, but he heard someone speaking.

"What's that?" a boy asked.

"I don't know, I haven't researched it yet." A girl replied. "But I don't think it's got anything to do with Earth."

"I've never heard of a Time War." Another boy said. The Doctor's eyebrow raised. He walked backwards to where the voices came from, and he hid himself from them, behind a bookshelf. The girl had bushy brown hair, one of the boys was ginger and seemed quite tall and the other boy had jet black hair, wears glasses and has a scar on his forehead.

"I've only just heard about it. I don't know anything about it, Ron!" the girl said.

The ginger boy, apparently called Ron replied. "That's weird. You usually know everything, Hermione. It's normally me and Harry who are the ones who ask the most questions about everything…apart from the teachers."

The boy called Harry laughed. The girl didn't look amused. The Doctor had a quiet chuckle as well. A little too loud, though. The trio turned to look at him. He immediately walked back but bumped into a small girl.

"Sorry!" he said, running to the doors.


	3. Meeting Snape

The next day, the Doctor was once again called to Dumbledore's office (he slept in the courtyard).

The headmaster told him that there was someone he wanted him to keep an eye on.

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

"Harry Potter. He's sixteen, and he's got black hair, wears glasses and has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He's been struggling for a few months now, and I'm concerned about him." Dumbledore replied. "Here's a list of his subjects. Tell him what I told you." He gave the Doctor a piece of paper, and on it, there was a list of subjects.

_Friday_

_9:00: History of Magic Professor Binns_

_10:00: Charms Professor Flitwick_

_11:00: BREAK_

_11:30: Transfiguration Professor McGonagall_

_12:20: Potions Professor Slughorn_

_13:00: LUNCH_

_14:00: Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape_

_22:00 Astronomy Professor Sinistra_

"How am I supposed to know where he is?" The Doctor asked, yawning.

"Professor McGonagall will escort you to the Gryffindor common room. You'll wait for him there. After all, he won't be up-it's six in the morning.

In the boys' dormitory that morning, at six, Harry was sitting on his bed, watching the sun rise. He was thinking about what was going to happen that day. Mostly about Defence Against the Dark Arts, because he forgot to do his homework and he knew he was going to get a detention. Ron even did the homework. Hermione obviously did hers. She had lectured him the day before about it and the Charms homework which was also due in that day. But he knew Flitwick would let him have one day to do it and bring it in. Snape, however, wasn't as nice. He'd give Harry a detention the second he says he forgot about the homework.

Nine o'clock came. The Doctor was sitting at the teachers' table, next to Flitwick, eating his breakfast. He scanned the room for the boy with the black hair and glasses. He caught Harry walking with his friends out of the Hall, while his friends looked as though they were bickering. The Doctor walked down the steps and jogged to catch up to the trio.

He followed them to the Charms classroom, where they lined up outside the room. Flitwick let them in and Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at some seats at the back of the class. The Doctor sat on the desk next to them and took out his piece of parchment and a quill and ink bottle. All the students stared at him. He just grinned at them.

When Flitwick let the students try out a spell for themselves, Harry turned to the Doctor.

"Sorry, but…who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"Doctor who?" Hermione said.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Harry, Dumbledore told me that I have to keep an eye on you. Apparently, he's concerned about you." He said.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine." Harry said. "I don't need someone to keep an eye on me!"

"Well, I don't know who you are and why he's worried about you, but I have to follow orders." The Doctor said.

"Are you wizard?" Ron asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "I don't have a wand, but I do have this." He put his hand in his inside pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver. "My sonic screwdriver!"

The trio just looked at him. "What does it do?" Ron said.

"Lots of stuff. Opens and locks doors, checks stuff and brings me my jam doughnuts." He laughed. "Just joking. It would be cool if it did, though."

"How did you get here, exactly?" Hermione asked.

"My TARDIS." The Doctor replied.

"TARDIS? That was in a book in the library called The Time War. Do you know what it is?" Hermione said, interested. She dragged her chair towards him.

"TARDIS or Time War?"

"Time War." Hermione said.

"Well, Time Lords fought some things called Daleks, and the whole planet of Gallifrey was destroyed. I escaped." The Doctor explained.

He told them everything he knew about the Time War. He told them about the TARDIS, his companions, his adventures and his enemies. The trio were very intrigued.

"Can we see the TARDIS?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I've left it by the lake." The Doctor said.

The last lesson-Defence Against the Dark Arts with Snape. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Doctor walked to the classroom and they told the Doctor why they hated Snape so much.

"Sounds like a cruel person." The Doctor said. Snape then opened the door and ordered them in. The Doctor whispered to the three. "And he seems like he could do with some shampoo." They laughed.

"Bring me your homework. Anyone who doesn't have theirs, they will have a detention immediately for tomorrow." Snape said. He gave a cold look at Harry. "And I see we have a visitor. Who might you be?" he asked to the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor. Don't mind me, act as though I'm invisible." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"The left side, bring me your homework." Snape said to the class.

The left side, including Ron and Hermione, all got up and gave their work in. Except Harry.

"Well, Mr Potter, seems like you'll have a detention with me tomorrow evening, cleaning the trophy room. Seven o'clock." Snape said.

A blond boy on the other side of the room laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Potter!" Malfoy said.

"Stop bickering, Potter, and be quiet!" Snape yelled.

The Doctor then spoke. "Sorry, but can you not shout, please?"

"What?" Snape said, his lips curled.

"Don't shout. Children won't learn if you're angry all the time." The Doctor said.

"Don't tell me how to teach. You're not even a teacher." Snape said, walking up to him.

"Oh, but I am! I taught at a Muggle school for a few years. I never got angry." The Doctor said. "It's better to be calm. It's healthy for you and for the students. If you shout at them, they'll shout at someone else, who'll shout at someone else, and so on."

There was an awkward silence.

"Who the hell are you?!" Malfoy yelled.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, putting his hand in his inside pocket and taking out sunglasses and putting them on. "And I'm a legend." He walked out of the classroom.

"What a nutter." Ron said.


	4. The Mysterious Gargoyle

It had been exactly a week since the Doctor's arrival at Hogwarts school. He found the castle very fascinating and intriguing. Every day, he had hung out with Harry, Ron and Hermione wherever they went. They would spend break and lunch at either a courtyard or a field, leaning by a massive oak tree, talking.

One Tuesday, the four were leaning on a tree as the Doctor had just discovered ham and cheese sandwich. The other three were talking about some Transfiguration homework which was due in the next day.

"I've only done half of it. How much had Professor McGonagall asked for?" Hermione asked, looking up from a massive book.

"Two feet. Why, how much did you write?" Harry said.

"Three and a half. I've almost run out of parchment." Hermione explained.

"Can you help me with mine? I've only written about four inches." Ron said, going through his bag.

"Ugh!" The Doctor said as he threw the sandwich on the floor. "Disgusting. How would you like this sandwich?"

"It tastes good." Ron replied. "Why don't you like it?"

"It's not for me. Fish fingers and custard is what I'm craving."

The three stared at him with disgusted faces.

They walked to the Transfiguration courtyard and sat at a bench.

"What do you have next?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I have Arithmancy but-" Hermione got interrupted by a loud, high-pitched, piercing scream from the Entrance Hall.

Everyone in the courtyard stared at the doors. The Doctor got up at ran inside, followed by the trio and everyone else in the courtyard. All he saw inside the Entrance Hall were a few people. Dumbledore came down from the staircase. He stared at the commotion.

"What's happened?" Dumbledore said, walking up to the Doctor.

"There was a scream, but nothing else." The Doctor said, staring at the gargoyle next to the Great Hall doors.

"Who screamed?" Harry asked the fourth year girl who was inside at the time.

"I came out of the Hall and I saw a boy, Neville Longbottom, I think. He was in front of the gargoyle, talking to another boy. I went back in because my friend called me, I'd forgotten my bag in there. When I came out again, he wasn't there. He'd screamed when I was inside and I ran back out here again." The girl said.

"Miss O'Donnell, would you please come to my office? And you, Doctor." Dumbledore said. He walked outside and into his office.

He sat at his desk, looking at the fourteen year old girl and the Doctor.

"Miss O'Donnell, was anyone else in the Entrance Hall when you went back there again?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, not really." The girl said.

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" The Doctor asked, looking intrigued.

"My friend Laura had ran up to me to give me my bag, and we went out there. I was going to the Ravenclaw common room, but then I noticed the boy was gone. I wasn't gone for long, only for ten seconds. I had still heard him talking when I was getting my bag." She said.

"Chloe, you said there was another boy with him. Where was he when you came back out?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. I think he went outside, because I heard him say something about fresh air."

"Chloe? Did you say he was looking at a gargoyle?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. What's that got to do with anything?" Chloe said.

"Professor, I think I may know the problem." The Doctor said, walking out of the office.

They reached the Entrance Hall, which was now empty. He stared at the gargoyle.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Chloe asked.

"Close your eyes, both of you." The Doctor said. Dumbledore and Chloe closed their eyes, followed by the Doctor for two seconds. They open their eyes again. The gargoyle had moved a few inches forward and its mouth had widened, showing its teeth.

"It moved!" Chloe gasped.

"Yep. It's a Weeping Angel." The Doctor said.

"Wait, I've heard of them before. What do they do?" Chloe asked.

"Whenever you blink or look away, the statues move. Weeping Angels are angels, hence the name, and they start off by covering their faces. When you blink or look away, they move and eventually, when they touch you, you get taken back in time. But these statues are different. They aren't angels, but lions. I've been near one before, but that was long ago. I can't remember how to defeat it. However, we could try to get all of them to stare at each other, so they won't move." The Doctor explained.

"But that'll take forever; there are hundreds of gargoyles in Hogwarts." Chloe said.

"Yes…" The Doctor looked around.

"But we can make the gargoyles which are in the same place stare at each other. These two, for example, look at each other-they don't move. Another couple, they could stare at each other." Chloe said.

"Huh. What house are you in?" The Doctor asked her.

"I got put in Ravenclaw." She said.

"And deservedly so."

Chloe smiled at him and blushed.


	5. Researching the Angels

The next day, the Doctor invited Chloe O'Donnell to the library with him to check out any books about Weeping Angels. At first, she was hesitant-a stranger she'd seen for only a week had asked her to accompany him somewhere. But when he said that Harry, Ron and Hermione would also come, she agreed.

They spent lunch at the library's restricted section, scanning the shelves for books to do anything with Angels. Hermione thought she found a book, but that was a magical arts and crafts book (which apparently includes how to make a real-life dragon. "Why did we never learn that, it would be cool!" Ron said) Harry got tired of almost an hour of looking without eating anything. He sat down at a table, Ron beside him as the others kept searching.

"There isn't any book about the Weeping Angels!" Hermione said, taking out a book entitled '_The Deadliest Illegal Potions'._

Chloe looked on the opposite shelf and took out a book which she seemed interested by. "I think I found it, Doctor." She said, as she, Hermione and the Doctor sat at the table. She sat in the middle and opened it, the others staring at the first page.

"Is that a Weeping Angel?" Harry asked, looking at the sketch of a statue of a woman with wings, covering her face. "It looks really creepy."

Hermione looked at the table of contents and picked a chapter called 'The Different Ones".

"'_Although most angels seem to be women with wings, they can occasionally be __different things. For example- lions, gargoyles. They work like normal Angels, but instead of taking you back in time, they either trap you inside, or turn you into an Angel. The Angels which trap you inside can be defeated, so you could get out of it, but it would require a humungous amount of effort. On the other hand, whoever turns into an Angel will have to stay that way for as long as time. They cannot be changed back. But the difference is unknown.'" _Hermione read out.

"So Neville is either an Angel, or he's trapped in one. How are we going to find him?" Ron said. The Doctor thought hard, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know." He said. "Chloe, any ideas?"

Chloe looked quite stunned that the Doctor had asked for her opinion. Hermione, too, looked baffled.

"Oh…I suppose we could…go to the gargoyle again and one of us could go into it." Chloe said.

"But we don't know if it's going to turn us into an Angel or not. It's very risky." Hermione replied.

"No, these types have only one of those things." The Doctor said. "We're going to have to split up."

"And do what?" Ron asked.

"The girls could search for a Weeping Angel in the castle and in the school grounds. We three could try the gargoyle." The Doctor said.

"That's really dangerous, though." Harry said.

"Scared, are you? The Boy Who Lived…afraid of a statue?" The Doctor teased.

"Who could potentially kill you." Ron replied.

"Oh, shut up," The Doctor said. "So! Who's up for it?!"

Hermione and Chloe raised their hands slowly.

"Well done, girls!" The Doctor said. He turned to the boys with his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face.

"Fine." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Great! Just need to tell Dumbledore and we'll be off tonight!"

"Tonight?" Chloe asked. "That's quite soon. What time?"

"I presume around eight, eight thirty." The Doctor replied. He smiled at them reassuringly. "Don't worry, guys. It'll be fun. It'll be like a sleepover."

"Doctor, have you ever been to a sleepover, because this plan is anything but a sleepover." Hermione said.

"I never got invited," he said, grudgingly. "Anyway, you lot better eat, you look like skinny twigs. I'll get permission and I'll find you at your common room later on, and then we'll leave. Torches are necessary."

The others nodded, obviously quite nervous about the plan. The Doctor got up and left the library. The others just sat there, staring at the sketch of the Angel.

"Do you think Neville's been turned into a Weeping Angel?" Harry asked.

"I hope not," Hermione said. "It'll be extremely upsetting. I hope he's alright."

The others agreed, except Chloe. They stared at her.

"Sorry, I never really knew him." She said, looking guilty.

"That's ok. Anyway, why are we going tonight? Why not Saturday or something? We have lessons tomorrow and we need sleep!" Ron said.

"Since when have you thought lessons are important? Scared about the Angel mission?" Hermione said, grinning.

"No, but we just need sleep. It's unhealthy to-" Ron started.

"Ron, you're fooling no-one." Harry said. Ron stared at the floor.


	6. The Boys' Adventure

That night, at eight thirty, the Doctor arrived at the Gryffindor common room and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch, in front of the fire. Harry had brought his Invisibility Cloak just in case, Hermione and Ron had brought torches as they ran out of the room to the Ravenclaw common room, where they saw Chloe with a torch. They ran down to the empty Entrance Hall.

"Right," the Doctor said. "This is where we split up. Me, Harry and Ron will stay here and try to find Neville. You girls will have to check the school for any Weeping Angels, like the ones we saw in the book."

The girls nodded and ran up the stairs, and into the first door, on the first floor. The Doctor turned to the boys. "So, who's going to risk their life to rescue someone who has been taken by a statue?" he said.

"Why not you?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm the brains of the plan. I came up with almost everything and I need to tell you what to do when you've gone…if you hear me. Basically, Dumbledore cast a spell in the castle so that a walkie-talkie can work. We'll speak to each other through it. Who's up for it?" The Doctor explained.

"I'm not going." Harry said. "I need to defeat Voldemort. I can't die before I actually battle him again."

"Ron…that leaves you. Prove you Gryffindor-ness." The Doctor said. Ron's face went bright red and he gulped.

"Fine. But if I die…beat You-know-Who, Harry…for me." Ron said.

"Ok, no time to be sentimental. We need to find him. Ron…good luck." The Doctor ran up to the stairs and watched as Harry and Ron hugged each other. Harry ran to the Doctor at the stairs and gave Ron a thumbs-up. Ron replied with a nervous smile. He took a deep breath…and closed his eyes.

He opened them. The gargoyle was inches in front of his face, its mouth wide open, showing its teeth. Its arm was about a centimetre away from Ron's shoulder. Ron turned his head to look at Harry and the Doctor. There was a bright flash of blue light and in a second, Ron had disappeared. The Doctor took out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Ron, are you there?" he asked. "Ron, tell me if you're there."

All that was heard was static…then Ron's breathless voice spoke back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Doctor, I can see hardly anything. It's all black." He said.

"If you can't see anything, then try to feel for Neville." The Doctor replied.

Ron didn't reply to him. The Doctor and Harry listened intently for anything. Then Ron screamed. "Argh!"

"Ron!" Harry yelled into the walkie-talkie. "Ron, are you alright?!"

It seemed as though Ron hadn't heard him. "Neville?! You're here! Oh, this is brilliant! You're not dead!" Ron said, sounding ecstatic.

"You found him?" The Doctor asked, smiling.

"Uh, yeah! He's here and he looks fine. Neville, we're going to try and get us out of here, alright?" Ron said.

"Yeah," came Neville's voice. "Can we do it quickly, please? I'm really hungry and I need to pee, as well."

"Sure thing, Neville. Hold it in." The Doctor said. He turned to Harry. "Any ideas?"

"What would happen if we smashed the gargoyle?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. We should try to use that spell that could bring people from places. Know it?" The Doctor said.

"No. I'm not even sure there's a spell like that," Harry replied. "I wish Hermione was here. She'd know what to do."

"Yeah, well, she's not here." The Doctor said. "You're a wizard, think of a spell!"

"I can't when I'm being pressured!" Harry yelled. He took his wand out and pointed his wand at the gargoyle. "_Accio Ron and Neville!"_ he said. Nothing happened.

"Should we try to smash it, then?" The Doctor said. "Do you know the spell?"

"Yeah." Harry pointed his wand at the gargoyle. "_BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"_ he said.

The gargoyle just cracked. Harry and the Doctor looked confused. Harry turned to him. "What was all that about?!" he said.

"Try it again, it'll be cracked again. Do it until it breaks." The Doctor instructed.

Harry kept doing it. It took him ten minutes until a piece actually broke off-its arm. Ron spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Doctor, there's a small crack in here. It's got light coming through it." He said.

"Yeah, we're trying to break the gargoyle so that you two can come out." The Doctor said.

After about another five minutes, the head came off. Harry was sweating. He wiped his forehead with his robe sleeve. "_Bombarda maxima…bombarda maxima….bombarda maxima…bombarda maxima…BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" _Harry's spell made the remaining parts of the gargoyle explode. Harry covered his face. Another light appeared, brighter this time. Ron and Neville got thrown out into the doors which lead out to the courtyard. "AAAAAAAAAARRGH!" they screamed.

"Ron! Neville!" Harry said, running to them, the Doctor following him.

"That hurt." Neville said, massaging his head.

The Doctor smiled and chuckled quietly. But then, there were two girls' screams. They all knew who it was-Hermione and Chloe.


	7. The Girls' Adventure

**A/N: This chapter happens the same time as the last chapter.**

The girls opened the door and walked into the empty corridor which was lit up by candles on the wall. They put their torches into the bags and walked down the corridor slowly. Hermione opened a door and saw an empty classroom, which had broken desks. She closed the door, looked back, only to see Chloe looking inside the opposite room.

"This one's empty, too." Chloe said, closing the door and walking with Hermione. "So who is this Doctor person?" Chloe asked her.

"He says he's not human and he travels in space and time. Apparently, he's got a time machine." Hermione explained.

"Cool," Chloe said. "Where is it?"

"Somewhere by the lake, I think." Hermione said. "Right, we'll go to the dungeons." They made their way downstairs.

The girls searched almost every room and corridor in the castle and decided to search outside. They went to a portrait which led them outside into the Slytherin Courtyard and they searched all the courtyards.

"Maybe we should go to the Quidditch pitch." Chloe said.

"Good idea." Hermione said, and set off toward the pitch.

When they reached it, they saw nothing. They searched the whole perimeter and still-nothing. They decided to go to the Black Lake and walked slowly and carefully. Hermione checked her watch: 9:08pm. She wondered what the boys were doing at that moment. Then they saw the TARDIS. A blue police box-the bluest blue ever. The girls stared at it.

"That must be the TARDIS." Hermione said, walking towards it. She pulled the handle and was surprised that it wasn't locked. What she saw made her eyes widen and her mouth open in surprise. She saw the TARDIS's interior. The control room was massive, with four staircases leading onto small pathway full of doors. She chuckled and said in amazement, "It's bigger on the inside…" She turned back to Chloe, but Chloe wasn't there. "Chloe?!" she yelled. She went back outside and slammed the TARDIS door shut.

"Hermione…I found something." Chloe's voice came from the Forbidden Forest, which was quite near to the lake. Hermione ran up to her, her torch lighting her way.

"Chloe! Where are you?!" Hermione shouted, running into the Forest and pushing leaves out of her way. She finally saw Chloe staring at something.

"I'm here, Hermione." Chloe said. Something about her voice wasn't right. Hermione saw what she was looking at. It was a hand, made of stone, and it was coming through the bushes. All that could be seen was a wrist and the hand.

"What is that?" Hermione said.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a gargoyle." Chloe said. "I'm going to move the leaves away so we can see what it is."

"No, Chloe! What if it's a Weeping Angel?" Hermione said, sounding alarmed.

"Well, how else are we going to find out where Neville is?" Chloe said and she started moving the branches and leaves out of the way, cutting them with spells using her wand. Hermione and Chloe stared at it.

It was a statue of a woman, her hands out to grab something and its mouth wide open, showing its teeth. The girls froze on the spot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.


	8. Chloe's Farewell

Back in the Entrance Hall, the Doctor started to run outside into the courtyard. Harry, Ron and Neville followed him out.

"Was that the girls?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I think so. But where are they?!" The Doctor said. He ran out of the courtyard.

Meanwhile, in the forest, the girls were staring at the Weeping Angel. Their eyes had started to water, and it had become even harder to keep their eyes open.

"How long has it been?" Chloe asked.

"Seems like an hour…" Hermione replied. "We should slowly back away, and not drop our gaze."

"But we're surrounded by trees, we might hit them." Chloe said, her voice breaking slightly.

Suddenly, the Doctor screamed from behind them. The girls turned and saw him running to them, the other boys behind him. Hermione and Chloe immediately looked back at the Weeping Angel, which had moved forward and its mouth open. The Doctor stood next to them, Harry and the others, as well.

"Don't look away or blink. You can get out of here. You just have to be careful." The Doctor said.

"I can't not blink, though! My eyes are hurting really badly." Chloe said. She took a deep breath. "I know what to do."

"I hope it's nothing stupid." Harry said.

"That's for you to decide."

The Doctor's eyes widened. He knew what she was planning to do. "Don't do it, Chloe! It's dangerous, you'll be sent back in time!" he yelled.

"I have to, it's the only way to get out of this problem!" she said, now crying.

"It's not!" Neville piped up. "Harry got me out by using a spell and we can use it again to break the Weeping Angel."

"That won't work, Neville. The Angel needs someone to take, it will not break." The Doctor said. "Oh, I shouldn't have brought you here! I should've known something like this would happen!"

"It's fine, Doctor. You don't need to be sorry." Chloe said. "I'll send you a letter."

"Chloe, don't do this!" Ron said.

"Think of your parents! They'll be distraught." Hermione said.

"No, I owe it to you." Chloe said.

"You owe nothing! Just don't do this!" Harry said.

"You can't change my mind, any of you!" Chloe said, now bawling. "I'll miss you. You've been great friends."

Chloe turned to face them and they saw her red face, full of tears. She waved at them and suddenly, a bright white light appeared, and Chloe was gone.

"NO!" They all yelled.


	9. The Letter

They were walking slowly, still thinking about the tragedy. They reached Dumbledore's office to tell him the news. The Doctor said the password and walked up the stairs, followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. He knocked on the door and a voice said "Come in."

The Doctor walked in, with a solemn face and Dumbledore knew what happened.

"She was taken?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes." The Doctor replied, sitting down opposite Dumbledore with his head in his hands.

"Well, then I guess I can give this to you." Dumbledore said, picking up an envelope. The Doctor took it and read what it said on the front-'Do not open until 14th of February 1997'. The Doctor opened the envelope and read aloud.

"'To the Doctor, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. I wanted to let you know that I am perfectly fine. I got sent back to 1929 and I coincidently met my grandmother, who is in her early twenties. We met at a market in Hampshire, and once I told her who I was,-after some persuasion-she said that I could live with her. She also met her husband-my grandfather- who works at the Ministry of Magic, in the Magical Catastrophe department. We spend every night talking to each other about family, Hogwarts, and other things. And Doctor, I just wanted you to know that this isn't your fault. I don't want you to be guilty. I have sent gifts to you all along with this letter. My grandmother's cousin, who is thirteen, took these to Hogwarts with her and I told her to give it to the headmaster. Thank you to a marvellous adventure. I wish I could see you again. With love…Chloe.'"

Dumbledore gave out the gifts. Ron opened his first, revealing a book called 'Top Thirty Jinxes to Use' which he was delighted with. Hermione had gotten a new set of quill, ink and parchment. Neville had received a Remembrall, which had immediately started to glow red. Harry had gotten a book called 'How to Conjure the Best Charms'. Finally, the Doctor. He had gotten a drawing of the TARDIS, and next to it, in scribbly writing, it said 'I will miss you'.

"I think you students should go back to your dormitories now. You have lessons tomorrow, no?" Dumbledore said. They all said goodnight and left the office.

"Doctor," Dumbledore said, with a gentle voice. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect…" the Doctor replied.


End file.
